


Kiss it better

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Innocent Adrien believing in the healing power of kissing things better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Kiss it better

Marinette burnt her tongue and lips and winces in pain.

Alya jokingly suggested that someone should kiss it better.

Adrien, being the nieve and sheltered boy he is, believed it could work and so without a second though, moves in and kisses her poked out tongue.

Marinette immediately sucks her tongue back into her mouth and before she can even react, he leans back in and presses his lips to hers softly.

She squeeks in surprise and blushed furiously as his lips linger.

He pulls back and smiles softly at her, cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the pink skin.

In a moment of impulse, she wraps her arms around his neck and returns her lips to his, returning the pressure, forgetting herself and the pain of her injury for a moment and just enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

He politely returns the kiss, following her lead in the intensity.

Despite himself, he cupped her face, moving his lips over hers gently.

One of his hands drifts down to her waist, holding her against him as he continued to gently kiss her, completely forgetting where they were and that this wasnt a typical action for 'just friends'.

A soft moan rumbled from Marinette's throat, vibrating against Adrien's mouth.

As much as the voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to pull back and stop kissing her because this was not okay, he was intoxicated by her. Overwhelmed by her and needing her like a drug.

Her arms shifted from around his neck to around his back, one of her hands reaching up to thread her fingers in his thick blond locks.

Raking her nails over his scalp gently, electing a rumbling purr from deep in his chest.

Alya cleared her throat loudly, reminding the entangled teens that they weren't alone, causing them to pull back and stare at each other with bright red startled expressions before they leapt away from each other, unable to meet the other in the eye.

"So Marinette," Alya smirked. "How're you're lips now?"

"Is that better?" Adrien asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

Marinette looked around in confusion, blinking rapidly as her brain tried to catch up.

Then it dawned on her.

She'd imagined the whole exchange.

"N-not yet." She replied bashfully.

"Let me try again." He said hurriedly, feeling bad it hadnt worked, quickly brushing his tongue over his lips before he cupped her face again and pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled back again only to see her dazed expression.

"What about now?" He asked hesitantly.

Marinette, unable to form words, simply shook her head.

This only made Adrien more distressed as he fretted over his friend.

He looked to Alya and Nino for help, who were just looking at the pair with smirking faces.

"Why don't you try moving your lips? That might help." Alya suggested cheekily.

"Okay." Adrien nodded, licking his lips again as he pressed his mouth on hers, gently moving his lips over hers.

Marinette kissed him back, in a complete daze, her hands coming to rest on his waist for support.

Sighing in relief it seemed to be working, he continued to kiss her, a little more eagerly.

When they finally separated, Marinette looked up at him with glossy eyes and a lovesick smile.

She meant to say thank you.

But what came out instead was;

"I love you."

"What?"

"What?"


End file.
